


A Handful of Cards

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Mountain is supervising the ghouls while they all make Valentine's cards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Handful of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO FIC CITY!!!  
> Okay, so this was written for Ghost BC Fandom Event's Valentine's Bingo! This was my _Free Space_.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mountain had expected all of this to go very, very wrong. Shoving all of the band ghouls in a room with craft supplies? That normally meant disaster. Today, however, seemed to be different. Maybe it was something in the air, or maybe it was just because they didn’t want to get lectured by Sister Imperator again. Either way, Mountain was exceedingly grateful.    
  
Didn’t mean it wasn’t still chaotic, though.    
  
Making Valentine’s Day cards was something new to the ghouls. There was nothing like Valentine’s Day in Hell, so this was no surprise. Mountain had caught on rather quickly -- observing humans definitely had its perks -- so he wound up being the one guiding them on what to do and what not to do. Figures.    
  
“... No, no, Dewdrop.” Mountain sighed, exasperated. “People don’t want valentines with teeth on them.”   
  
“Hey, I don’t give a shit about people. I’m making this for Aether.” Dewdrop rolled his eyes, then resumed painstakingly putting teeth on the edge of the gray heart. He tapped Aether on the shoulder. “Hey, you like it so far?”   
  
Aether, for the fourth time tonight, refused to look. “I want it to be a surprise, Dew. I told you that already.”   
  
“I’m looking at yours!”   
  
“Because  _ you _ don’t like surprises!”   
  
Swiss laughed heartily, nearly dropping the kiddy glue that he was using to stick smaller paper hearts on top of the larger paper heart. He managed to salvage it by some miracle. That was Swiss, all right -- somehow, he always made things work despite the odds. If only he could apply that to bigger things, too.   
  
Mountain just shook his head, exasperated. He then resumed cutting out more paper for the other ghouls to use. While he didn’t have a Valentine this year, there was still something soothing about helping others make theirs.   
  
“Ooh, Mountain! Can I have that?” Cumulus pointed at what Mountain was working on. “Cirrus and I could use that!”   
  
“I thought you made your valentines for each other already?” Mountain asked with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“We did! But there’s someone we have our eye on.” Cumulus tittered, blushing deeply. “We wanted to make something for them!”   
  
“For the record, that was her idea,” Cirrus said with a chuckle. “I just wanted to ask them out. She wants to be all  _ formal _ about it.”   
  
“I just think they’d appreciate it!” Cumulus nudged Cirrus gently. “What’s more romantic than a handmade valentine?”    
  
“Got me there.”    
  
Mountain shrugged, then handed over the new hearts over to Cumulus. She took it, then went right back to business, humming happily all the while. Cirrus glanced at her with a fond smile.    
  
Those two really were precious.   
  
Rain glanced at Cirrus and Cumulus, shook his head, then continued to make his own Valentine. To no one’s surprise, it had a water theme with blue and white hearts. It was definitely obvious that it was coming from him. Whoever he was making it for would absolutely adore it; Rain had a way with these things.   
  
Just as he let himself get comfortable, Mountain felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Swiss, who looked incredibly pleased with himself. This worried Mountain greatly.   
  
“Think Dash would appreciate a tambourine themed Valentine?” Swiss grinned at Mountain, then held up the ... oh, dear Lucifer. It was a tambourine base with heart-shaped cymbals. It was incredibly tacky. It was  _ incredibly _ Swiss.    
  
“Sure,” Mountain said noncommittally.    
  
“It’s going to say ‘you shake me up, Valentine!’ It’s perfect. Or maybe he’d like something about slap --”    
  
“Go with the first one.”   
  
“Killjoy.” Swiss snorted, patted Mountain on the shoulder, then continued creating his abomination. Hopefully Dash would like it -- Swiss presumably knew him better than Mountain did.   
  
Still, though -- there was something special about watching everyone do their thing. It almost made Mountain want to pick up the craft supplies and make something himself. Maybe it couldn’t hurt; it would allow him to bond with the other ghouls, right? Making a valentine for yourself still counted.    
  
Self-love was love, too. And celebrating love is what Valentine’s Day was all about, and everyone seemed to be embracing it. Seeing them laugh, talk, work next to each other ... it was heartwarming. Sure, glue flew sometimes, but that probably happened with humans too.   
  
Mountain found himself smiling as he continued to watch. Dewdrop and Aether were gushing over Rain’s finished Valentine. Cirrus and Cumulus were perfecting theirs, whispering about their mutual crush. Swiss was putting the final touches on the valentine for Dash.    
  
They all loved and cared for each other and others; it was showing through today. Sure, their time together was usually chaotic, but it was  _ their _ brand of chaotic. It was something special. And despite all his gripes, Mountain wouldn’t have these ghouls any other way.   
  
“... Hey, make some room.”    
  
Swiss scooted to the side, allowing Mountain to sit on the ground with the rest of the group.    
  
He grabbed some green and brown paper and began to cut.


End file.
